freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Lego Horns
The Lego Horns Logo Was Scarier Than The BND Of Doom! Scare Factor: Hellish. For Bob, Larry and Junior, None. For BLJFan2000, None (she found those on some LEGO City commercials). and also allowded1 is not bit or bitty scared of this he laughed when he saw this. Category:Silly Billy Category:Children with anger issues Category:Logos that scare KAITO Category:Logos even worse than Lomando Category:Logos that scare Mario (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Luigi (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos That Scare Peach (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Daisy Category:Logos that scare all colored Yoshis Category:Logos that scare The Pink Panther Category:Logos So Scary That I Must Tell The Characters From Object Lockdown To Eat A Laptop And Re-Open Toys R Us While Watching Numberblocks For Some Reason Category:Logos that scare Greg (Ratatoing) Category:Logos so scary that Nick Jr logo fucks your ass and all of a sudden the Viacom V of Doom logo comes to get you. At 9.00am, Barney is here!!! Scary Logo desc Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Viacom studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you bot at 3:00AM, and then Sonic.exe spawns and then kill him! Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Children who act like Iggy Koopa from Super Mario Category:Children who act like Coco Labonche Category:Children who act like Angelica Pickles Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:Children who act like Poison Ivy from Birds Of Prey Category:Children who act like Harley Quinn Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to hell for Emile Sila. Pingu takes Lego too seriously and you get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and you get sent to Minecraft i dont know.................HOLY CRAP.. Category:Logos that so scary that you will see haunted house go inside so that you will be killed by Annabelle at 3 am and send you to Minecraft and i build a house STOP IT!!! 666 is so banned Category:I Don't Want To Go To The Baths! Category:Good Evening America! Category:Children who act like Snowball from The Secret Life Of Pets Category:L Category:E Category:G Category:O Category:Oh My Smurf Category:Logos That Scare Donkey Kong Category:Bombastic score putted in scary logos Category:Children who act like Catnip from Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theatre Category:Logos that are so scary that you must go Malolos at 6:00 pm and watch The Ring and go to the underground and then find yourself screaming at Himself then you are alone at 12:00 am then You go to hell Category:Logos that Scare The Cat In The Hat Category:Logos that make The Cat In The Hat Say You Need One Doaller To Wake Up Grandma! Category:LEGO Category:HORNS Category:The Boss Baby Attacks Me With Fidget Spinner In Minecraft Category:Logos That Scare Dr. Manhattan (Watchmen) Category:Logos that scare Roarscarch (Watchmen) Category:Logos that scare Nite Owl II (Watchmen) Category:Logos That Scare Silk Spectre II (Watchmen) Category:Logos That Scare Ozymandias (Watchmen) Category:Logos that scare The Comendian (Watchmen) Category:Logos that so scary that You need to build a wall under the Nintendo and makes Sakurai so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED SAMARA MORGAN and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 3 am and then BEN Drowned kills you and then you die! Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos with videos with a bandicam watermark on them Category:Logos with videos with watermarks on them Category:Logos that scare Baby Dr. Manhattan Category:Hellish Ranked Logos Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that make Baby Roarscarch Stand On The Surfboard Like That Category:Logos that are so scary That Iceman From X2: X-Men United (2003) Turns Daddy's Computer Into Ice So Connor Can't Play Roblox On Daddy's Computer Category:Logos that makes Pip for Doodle Toons cry Category:Logos That Make Bellybutton from Doodle Toons Explode into Santa-Frosty, and later, he kills Jellybean Category:Logos that make Chicken Little into... ACE Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:Logos that make you build a wall on 20th centrey fox then war with nb/abc pb/cbs Category:DAHL Category:DAHK Category:Logos that make me have a party in the bathroom Category:P Category:N Category:H Category:Barney!!!!!!! Category:EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!!!!!! Category:Yes!! Category:Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Category:Yes Yes Category:Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Category:Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Category:Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Category:Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Category:LOGOS THAT MAKE YOU YES AND SCREAM YES THEN THROW YOUR YES AWAY THEN YES Category:Dude this is a yes. not a yes Category:Logos that make you want to yes Category:Logos that contains screaming Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku sad Category:Logos that gave me a headache Category:Logos that give you a headache Category:Logos that make me cry Category:Logos that make me cry for my Mommy Category:Lol Category:Logos that make Peppa Pig wee her pants Category:Logos that make you take to Moon and back and then Screen Gems S From Hell comes to get you and at 9:01pm Luke Gems L From Hell is here Category:Thank You. NOT Category:Bairy bloo Category:Lym Category:Tooty frooty Category:Okay this is take 5. If you mess up, you're fired, okay? Okay. *the screen turns to white, with me running up to the screen saying, AHHHHHH!!!* I tried it in 3D. Scary now? Director: Perfect! Category:AHHHHHHHH! *crashes* Category:AHHHHHH!!!!! *crashes again* Category:What are you doing? I am trying the 3D. FAKE!!!!!! Category:Logos that make Joy (Inside Out) laugh Category:Logos that make Spike the Dragon burp out fire out of his mouth Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos So Scary that Marx from Kirby super star ultra wants to kill the tv and everything by making the sun and moo fight, THEN he tells kirby to make peace between the sun and moon and then call on the comet N.O.V.A and Star Dream Then Marx KIlls Kirby Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Logos that scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logos that scare Flandre Scarlet Category:Logos that scare Sneed (The Simpsons) Category:Logos that scare Snap (Chalkzone) Category:Logos that scare Snowball (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Neptune (HyperDimension Neptunia) Category:Logo that kills Ned Flanders and stuff Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Beavis and Butt-Head Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that you would be seeing if you want to sing the Let's Go Luna theme song in Spanish Category:Logo that King Pig wees his pants Category:Logos that scare Plum Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that scare Billy and Mandy Category:Logos that scare Frankie Category:Logos That Make You Play We Are One By Sofia Tarasova In Earrape At The Canadian Border And Then Justin Trudeau Sends Nukes to Malta And Then Gaia Cauchi Dies And The Canadians Get To Fuck Up The Azure Window And All The Maltese PEOPLE DIES Category:Logos that Make Baby Kevin Martinez Cry For His Mommy and daddy Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Mercury cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Mars cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Jupiter cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Venus cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Chibi Moon cry Category:Logos that make Luna cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that scare Inklings Category:Logos that scare Mona (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Donald Trump Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Logos that scare Puppycorn Category:Logos that scare RED Pyro Category:Logos that scare Roy (Fire Emblem) Category:Logos that scare Nurse Joy Category:Logos that scare Big Chungus Category:THIS IS MORE THAN 50 CATEGORIES! Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Logos that scare ImJayStation Category:Logos that scare Lego people! Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned Category:Logos so scary that You need to build a wall under Sega Company and make Sonic so mad! He turned into SUPER TWISTED HAUNTED DEMONIC SONIC.EXE And jumpscared you in your pants! Then you cry at 3:00 AM and then Sonic.exe, Tails.exe kills you!